peacewalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
ZEKE Battle
This walkthrough page contains spoilers. Previous Zadornov Search Mission 6 Premise Zadornov has made his seventh and final escape, and it's obvious that he has been trying to orchestrate not just an escape, but retaliation. After a session at the shooting range, Snake hears something on the upper floors and climbs up to check things out. (Extra Ops, Mission 001.) After a brief conversation sequence with Zadornov, Metal Gear ZEKE rumbles to life on the upper decks and Kaz blares in over the radio to warn you what's happening. Snake engages in further conversation with the thief, Pacifica Ocean (Paz), and finally things come to a head with Big Boss being forced to take on his own Metal Gear unit. Walkthrough: Recommended first-attempt loadout: Battle Suit, Carl Gustav Rokets, LAW, Shield, Ration, G. Curry, T. Chips, Z.C. Soda. * You will be damaging collected parts attached to ZEKE after the completion of this battle. Take note that the only optional part required is the railgun, and Optional Parts can be destroyed in the fight. * This finale should actually be easier than some other AI battles if you've become used to staying calm and quick against first-time-fighting jitters. If you're a fan of J-pop, then you're in luck - an accompanied serenade of your battle will be provided in game by Nana Mizuki. The first thing you might notice when you take control is that One: ZEKE is right in front of you, and Two: There are raised metal panels off to your left and right. Ignore point number two for now, and try to escape ZEKE's machine gun fire. You'll be aiming for the same place as you would to take down any other AI mech - the head. ZEKE's head unit is round, therefore smaller, but still susceptible to C. Gustav rounds. Soon, the metal panels will activate and raise up to provide hydraulic cover against machine gun and rail attacks. Take cover whenever possible, but break away any time it appears ZEKE may jump to or close in on your position. You can back up from the cover just enough to use the Gustav scope when ZEKE is casting railgun shells your way. Listen for Pacifica to say "Soon you will witness true hell!" or "You've got no one to blame but yourself." Hopefully with luck, you've upgraded the LAW rocket to Rank 3 or so, making it just barely less powerful than the Gustav itself. Use the Gustav as a fast, instant strike to the head, and place law shots just under the AI core, between the Radome and Railgun. With luck, ZEKE won't jump out of the way, and the LAW's wider damage radius will catch the core as well. On the outer deck itself, you will find two Red firing control panels and one Blue support terminal. Use the Blue terminal in place of your support marker, and the red terminals to really tie ZEKE up when it's time to fight dirty. Red panels have a unique requirement: mark ZEKE by pressing up against cover- only then will the air strike commence. The panel itself will provide ample cover for you to press up against, but only when Pacifica is distracted. It's recommended you hold off accessing the panels when ZEKE is launching locked missiles at you. Alternatively, you can press against the ballistic cover panels and mark ZEKE first- then run over and smash the fire button quickly. Any panels that are cycling down will be yellow until ready to fire again, but more than one can be used consecutively. You can actually juggle Pacifica's attention away from you for lengths of time by activating one air strike, waiting for ZEKE to attack the launcher, and then using the other firing panel. Be sure to get some LAW shots in on the body or legs between strikes for maximum effectiveness. It's recommended you carry a shield, but its use is limited to deflecting rocket splash that lands behind you- never keep it equipped when your health is low, or when ZEKE is on your platform preparing to jump, charge, or stomp. Pacifica will yell "Time to wrap this up!" or "Take this!" when charging forward. Use Tortilla Chips to regain small portions of health where necessary, or G. Curry for a full restore. Keep rations equipped, as they're the most likely to be dropped in a support box. Stay on the move and pound ZEKE's AI core until it falls, but when the battle is over you'll have to come to terms with the fact it could be be a long repair process and you may have lost some Optional Parts in the battle. Opening.PNG|Action Title Still.PNG|Still shot of ZEKE First Action.PNG|ZEKE may close in quickly... Hatches.PNG|... or it may jump back. Cover.PNG|This is a great spot for now. Return Fire.PNG|Fire just over the tops of hatches. Missile Tut.PNG|Blue means supply, red means missile. Missile Terminal.PNG|There are two of these. Locked.PNG|Aim button zooms when in cover. Fire.PNG|Fire button marks targets when zoomed. Reaction.PNG|The LASM attack will distract ZEKE. Distracted.PNG|Nice view, pick your shot. Bait.PNG|Any weapon that hurts, works. Stomped.PNG|Action button can block stomps. Category:Main Ops